em_fsafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
CRM
[table des matières ] Sommaire Les étudiants ci-dessous sont responsables de la rédaction d'un sommaire de longueur variable. Ils peuvent aussi coordonner le travail des spécialistes de contenu (données, articles et autres sources). Inspirez-vous du chapitre du livre . François Fournier, Vincent Douville, Eric Turcotte Données Chaque étudiant doit identifier une source de données, récentes et fiables, en relation avec le thème de cette entrée. Il en présente, dans son sommaire, les chiffres les plus importants et incorpore un lien vers la source. Mariane Jobin, Maxime Bérubé, Matthieu Donnadieu, Mathieu Latouche, Audrey Garon, Papa Birahim Gueye, Bianca Auclair, Samantha Borosiewicz, Maya Bellavance Parent, Sabrina Bouchard, François Fournier Par: '''Samantha Borosiewicz '''Référence: The State Of Social Customer Service, with Infographic Sommaire: '''Cette étude a représenté à travers une infographie, la situation actuelle des entreprises par rapport à leurs services consommateurs, disponibles en ligne. En effet, cette infographie nous révèle ces chiffres pertinents :right|thumb|Infographie, sur les services consommateurs des entreprises, accessibles en ligne *57% des consommateurs préfèrent réaliser des recherches sur Internet pour résoudre leurs problèmes avec une marque ou un produit. En effet, 33% des répondants utilisent les forums pour trouver ces informations. *15% des consommateurs âgés entre 15 et 24 ans préfèrent communiquer avec un service consommateurs en utilisant un réseau social (page Facebook d'une entreprise), pour poser leurs questions. *60% des entreprises ne répondent pas aux consommateurs sur les réseaux sociaux, même quand une question directe leur est posée. *68% des répondants souhaiteraient que les numéros de téléphone, des services consommateurs des entreprises, soient plus faciles à trouver. ---- '''Par: '''Sabrina Bouchard '''Référence: CRM is a High-Yield Investment Sommaire: Basé sur les recherches de Nucleus Research , les systèmes CRM génèrent un retour sur investissement moyen de 5.60$ par dollar dépensé. Ce gain monétaire se décortique de la manière suivante : - 63% en bénéfices directs (économies de coûts, embauches évitées,…) - 37% en bénéfices indirects (augmentation de la productivité, meilleure rétention des clients,…) Fait intéressant : Tandis que la majorité des softwares n’engendrent que de faibles revenus incrémentaux après avoir permis à l’entreprise de récolter des bénéfices substantiels lors de leur déploiement, les systèmes CRM produisent quant à eux un ROI significatif tout au long de leur cycle de vie. ---- Par: 'Audrey Garon '''Référence: 'Here's how CRM software improved my business 'Sommaire: '''Dans cet article de Business Link , on nous présente un témoignage de Joan Traynor pour la compagnie Chance & Hunt. Traynor explique qu'elle a défini des objectifs pour la gestion de ses relations avec les clients, implanter un logiciel de CRM au sein de son entreprise et que celle-ci a continué d'évoluer tout en s'appuyant sur les résultats du logiciel. ---- '''Par: '''Mariane Jobin '''Sommaire: '''Les deux études de Conversocial qui suivent sont complémentaires. La première dirige son attention sur les attentes et les besoins des consommateurs quant à la gestion de la relation client des entreprises via les médias sociaux. La deuxième observe quelques grands détaillants américains et leur utilisation des médias sociaux dans la gestion de la relation client. 'The Consequences of Ignoring Your Customers. A Survey of Consumer Expectations for Customer Service on Social Media Platforms Les résultats de cette étude démontrent que 50,7 % des 513 répondants du sondage utilisent les médias sociaux pour communiquer avec les entreprises. Parmi les clients ayant communiqué avec les entreprises via les médias sociaux, près d'un tiers (32,5 %) ont été négligés ou ignorés. Advenant le cas que les répondants seraient ignorés d’une compagnie via sa page Facebook ou encore son compte Twitter , 27,1 % cesseraient d’être client de la compagnie en question. Si des plaintes sans réponse sont présentes sur les sites de médias sociaux d’une compagnie, 88,3 % reconsidéreraient sérieusement leur relation avec l’entreprise et seraient moins portés à l’encourager en tant que client. WHO’S IGNORING THEIR CUSTOMERS? A Survey of the Largest Retailers and Their Use of Social Media thumb|312px Cette étude révèle que les détaillants ont de la difficulté à offrir un service à la clientèle efficace sur Facebook. Il ressort que plus de 60 % des plaintes et des questions formulées via les pages Facebook de dix grandes entreprises américaines ont été négligées par celles-ci. De plus, il semblerait que plusieurs ne considèrent pas qu'il y ait un problème à résoudre. En effet, 30 % des dix grands détaillants américains observés (notamment Costco Wholesale , Kmart et Kroger ) ignorent 100 % des questions affichées sur leurs pages et ne tentent même pas de répondre à leurs clients (voir tableau)! --------Papa Birahim GUEYE Titre de l’article: Chiffres clés : le marché de la relation client (CRM) Lien : http://www.zdnet.fr/actualites/chiffres-cles-le-marche-de-la-relation-client-crm-39383103.htm Sommaire: thumb|400px Le CRM occupe une place importante dans les strategies d’entreprise. La concurrence devenant de plus en plus rude, fideliser ses clients deviant une strategie de survie pour certains. Et le CRM est un des outils qui permet d’y arrive. Beaucoup d’entreprises developpent des applications de gestion de larelation client. Cet article nous montre les ventes realises par les differentes firmes ainsi que la croissance qui règne dans ce secteur. Ceci nous permet de voir l’importance que les entreprises accordant la gestion de la relation client. Articles scientifiques Chaque étudiant doit identifier un article scientifique pertinent via scholar.google.com et rédiger un sommaire d'un paragraphe. Ajouter un lien qui pointe vers la source. Luc Spinner, Myriam Simard, Marc-André Ladouceur, Michaël Bisson, Richard Matte, Stéphanie Girard-Caron, Kenza Sakout Andaloussi, Vicky Beaulieu, Cynthia Côté, Anne-Marie Delisle, Anne-Isabelle Gauvin ---- Par: Marc-André Ladouceur Référence: An Analysis of Different Approaches to Women Empowerment: A Case Study of Pakistan Sommaire: Dans le document «Study the Relation Between Technological Dimension of Customer Relationship Management in the Context of Customer Values and Customer Satisfaction », les auteurs tentent d’étudier la relation directe entre deux critères distincs, soit la dimension technologique des CRM et son effet sur la satisfaction de la clientèle, dans un contexte de valeur apportée au consommateur. Pour se faire, les auteurs émettent une hypothèse et vérifie sa validité grâce à des analyses statistiques et le modèle d’équation structurale. Dans la discussion, ils affirment que d’un point de vue technologique, le CRM occupe une importance capitale dans l’entreprise et affecte les politiques de marketing, de vente et de service à la clientèle. Le CRM devient un pillier important de la stratégie organisationnelle de toute entreprise en faisant une utilisation accrue. En conclusion de l’études, on établie que les dimensions techniques d’un CRM influence en effet plusieurs aspects de la valeur percue par le consommateur (valeur fonctionnelle, valeur sociale, valeur émotionelle). Les auteurs affirment que la limite de l’étude s’avère être l’influence de la personne en charge de la relation client, qui vient affecter la correlations entre les deux variables. ---- Par: Myriam Simard Référence: Marketing metrics' usage: Its predictors and implications for customer relationship management Sommaire: 'Cet article vise à déterminer les conditions qui favorisent l’utilisation des indicateurs marketing (métriques) dans la gestion de la relation client (CRM) et d’identifier les facteurs organisationnels qui renforcent ou affaiblissent l’impact de l’utilisation sur la performance CRM. Une recherche a été développée en deux étapes. La première étape consiste à construire un modèle de recherche systématique qui associe la théorie du ''customer value-based organizational culture, customer value-based organizational process et l’utilisation des indicateurs marketing à la performance CRM. La deuxième étape de la recherche introduit une perspective de contingence en ajoutant des variables au modèle précédent. Les résultats empiriques confirment que les conflits entre le marketing et les chaînes d’approvisionnement diminuent l’impact de l’utilisation des indicateurs marketing dans l’atteinte d’une meilleure performance CRM. Toutefois, les propositions innovantes de valeur renforcent la conversion du marketing-metric-related knowledge en une meilleure performance CRM. L’article nous explique la méthodologie utilisée pour en arriver une telle conclusion, les implications et les limites. ---- '''Par: Michael Bisson Référence: Using e-CRM for a unified view of customer. Sommaire: '''L'émergence du e-commerce a forcé plusieurs entreprises à revoir la manière dont elles fonctionnent et ce, sous plusieurs aspects. Bien que ces dernières avaient déjà informatisées la gestion des stocks, les ventes. etc., la complexité du marché auquel elles font face n'a pas cessé de se complexifier. L'une des nouveautés majeure est l'arrivée du e-CRM. Cet article a pour but de donner des pistes de solutions sur les manières efficaces et pertinentes d'intégrer l'e-CRM dans l'entreprise. Un des facteur majeur dans le succès de l'implantation d'un CRM est l'envie et le défi de réunir toutes les données sur les clients pour en faire une seule vision cohérente. Cependant, il ne faut pas perdre de vue que le "e-client" n'est pas le seul client pertinnent pour l'entreprise. De plus, le CRM n'est pas la seule solution pour attirer des nouveaux clients ou bien retenir des clients existants. Il doit en réalité faire partie d'un tout. Pan, S. and Lee, J. (2003).''Using e-CRM for a Unified View of Customer." Communications of the ACM 46 (4) 95-99 ''Lien: lien PDF ---- '''Par: Luc Spinner Référence: Why do Customer Reltaionship Management Applications Affect Customer Satisfaction? Sommaire: Je vous met à disposition une recherche forte intéressante évaluant les effets du CRM sur la connaissance client et sur la satsfaction client. Il y a dans cet article une analyse de donnée sur un échantillon d'entreprise Américaines. Cette analyse montre que l'utilisation de l'outil CRM est positivement associée à l'amélioration de la connaissance des clients mais aussi à l'amélioration de la satisfaction des clients. Cet article prouve aussi que les gains dans la connaissance client sont encore plus améliorés lorsque les sociétés partagent leurs informations concernant leurs clients avec leurs associés ou partenaires "fournisseur". Un article qui prouve que le CRM n'est pas uniquement un outil qui doit être considéré comme une gadget dans la stratégie marketing d'une entreprise. Le CRM doit belle et bien être un outil au coeur des décisions importantes dans la viabilité et la rentabilité d'une entreprise. Par : Anne-Marie Delisle Référence : Customer Relationship Management and Firm Performance : http://tinyurl.com/6rxcjbv Sommaire : Les auteurs de cet article veulent déterminer les impacts du CRM (customer relationship management) sur les performances des entreprises en utilisant un modèle hiérarchique. Les résultats de l’étude révèlent une relation positive et significative entre une capacité supérieure en termes de CRM et la performance des entreprises étudiées. Dans l’ensemble, les auteurs contribuent à démontrer et expliquer pourquoi certains programmes CRM sont plus efficaces que d’autres et quelles sont les capacités nécessaires pour en assurer la réussite. Autres sources Chaque étudiant résume en 1-2 phrases le contenu d'une source www pertinente, tout en indiquant le lien Yan Dalpé, Gaelle Yamba Nguepnang, Johan Rousset, Frédéric Fortin, Daniel Enrique Lobato Siu Chiu, Manon Piché, Julie St-Pierre, Jonathan Laliberté, Oulimata Ndoffa Niang, Gabrielle Gagnon Par: Gaelle Yamba Nguepnang Le CRM consiste principalement à établir une relation durable avec ses clients. Les entreprises utilisant cette technique ne doivent pas uniquement se focaliser sur l'opération d'achat et/ou de vente comme c'était le cas avec le marketing transactionnel mais porter aussi un intérêt particulier pour ses clients ce qui leur permettra de fidéliser ces derniers. Cet article nous présente l'exemple d'une entreprise qui vend des CD et des DVD en ligne. Il explique comment cette entreprise fait pour garder un contact permanent avec ses différents clients. http://www2.mediaextrem.com/le-crm Par: Yan Dalpé Référence: What is CRM? Sommaire: Un vidéo résumant très bien quesque le CRM ou GRP en francais. Le GRC est l'ensemble des outils et techniques destinés à capter, traiter, analyser les informations relatives aux clients et aux prospects, dans le but de les fidéliser en leur offrant le meilleur service possible. «En termes d'applications informatiques, il s'agit des progiciels qui permettent de traiter directement avec le client, que ce soit au niveau de la vente, du marketing ou du service, et que l'on regroupe souvent sous le terme de "front-office", ceci par opposition aux outils de "back-office" que sont les progiciels de gestion intégrés (ou ERP). » ---- Par: 'Daniel Lobato '''Référence: 'The Loyalty Connection: Secrets To Customer Retention And Increased Profits '''Sommaire: La fidélisation de la clientèle est essentielle à la réussite de l'entreprise. Cet article montre des mesures pour améliorer la fidélisation et la rétention des clients afin d’améliorer la rentabilité de l’entreprise. En effet, la relation entre la fidélisation de la clientèle et la profitabilité a été prouvée par les leaders des meilleures entreprises du monde. ---- Par: Jonathan Laliberté Référence: '''Mettez en place votre CRM en 5 étapes '''Sommaire: '''Explique comment implanter un CRM dans son organisation en 5 étapes. ---- '''Par: Julie St-Pierre Référence: '''Use of ICT by Canadian SMEs '''Sommaire: L’utilisation des logiciels de CRM chez les PME progresse au Québec (de 17,4% en 2009 à 22,2% en 2011). La moyenne canadienne est de 23,9%. C’est donc près d’une PME sur quatre qui possède et utilise ce genre d’outil. L’étude du CREFIO revèle aussi que ces logiciels sont plus populaires dans le secteur de la vente au détail et chez les plus grandes entreprises. Les principaux défis à relever pour intégrer un logiciel de CRM : développer ses capacités en TI en tant qu’entreprise tournée vers les clients et le service à la clientèle (plutôt que d’être tournée vers la production), accroître ses connaissances en gestion pour s’assurer que les logiciels soient enlignés avec les stratégies marketing, et finalement s’assurer que le logiciel soit aussi enligné avec les stratégies en ligne. ---- Par: '''Johan Rousset '''Référence: 5 marketing tips for improving customer relationships & ROI with better communication Sommaire: Le marketing n’est pas que la recherche de nouveaux clients, le CRM est important car il permet d’exploiter la valeur des clients existants. Le blog nous donne 5 conseils pour profiter de cette source de profit : - Personnalisez les courriels (selon les habitudes d’achat, les préférences…) - Créez une page FAQ hors du commun - Réseaux sociaux = opportunité pour le service à la clientèle - Créez du contenu basé sur les besoins de vos clients - Transformez vos clients en avocats de la marque